Testing Sora
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: A test where Sora's love for Roxas tells how much he truly cares for the blonde. Of course this test is not your ordinary tests in school. This test is the one that might or will change Sora and Roxas's life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey Guys! I know I should be doing Chances right now… but this idea came up and I just had to put this words. Don't worry, I'll start with Chances' next chapter as soon as I'm done here.

So with out further ado, I give you…

_**Testing Sora**_

(A test of true love and faithfulness)

_Rriiingg!_

The sound of the bell rang through Sora's class which signaled them the end of the day.

Sora grinned to himself and placed his things neatly on his bag.

"You seem happy today." Riku, Sora's bestfriend since diapers, stated.

"Oh, so you've noticed." Sora said, his grin never faltering.

"Let me guess…" Riku brought a hand to his chin. "… Roxas?"

"Yup!" Sora chirped. "It's our one-month anniversary, Riku!" He said, his eyes beaming with joy.

"I should've known." Riku mentally slapped himself. "So, any plans monsieur Sora?" He said in a French accent.

Sora laughed. "Yeah! And trust me, it'll be huge!"

Riku laughed. "Ha-ha. C'mon now Sora, we wouldn't want your beloved to wait, right?"

Sora checked his watched. It read 2:50 pm. "Nah… it's okay. I still have thirty minutes before Roxas is dismissed." Sora slung his bag pack over his right shoulder and left the classroom with Riku tailing behind.

"I can't believe it's been a month since you and Roxas… you know…" Riku commented as they reach the school grounds.

"Yeha…" Sora face broke into a grin. "Me too."

"Remind me how that highschool student manage to get your attention again." Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora pouted. "You're making it sound like his too young for me."

"Isn't he?" Riku teased.

"Riku!" Sora whined.

Riku laughed. "I'm kidding, Sora."

Sora just smiled. He and Riku stopped by under a big tree and dropped their bags on the grass. Sora sat on a huge rock nearby, while Riku sat on the grass, his back leaning on the tree for support.

Sora close his eyes as the warm breeze of the air hit his face. Suddenly, Sora broke into a grin with no particular reason, which made Riku look at him questioningly.

"Err… Sora? You okay?" Riku asked, unsure.

"Yup!" Sora chirped.

"Okaaay…" Riku said, doubtful. "Then why are you smiling like that?"

"Nothing…" Sora looked at Riku with glistening eyes. Glistening with joy that is. "I just remembered how Roxie and I met, that's all."

_**Flashback…**_

"_Hey Riku…" Sora said, closing his Calculus book and setting them to the side._

"_Yeah?" Riku looked up from his book._

"_Do you wanna buy some coffee or something?" Sora asked. "I mean, we've been here for an hour and we haven't bought anything yet."_

_Riku just gave him a look that says 'Are you trying to imply something, Sora?'_

_Sora got this and said, "I'm just saying, Riku." He raised his hands in mid-air. "We don't want the Starbucks people to throw us out because we are JUST studying in here, right._

_Riku shook his head and sighed. He fished in his pocket for some money and handed it to Sora. "Alright Sora, go buy yourself whatever you want."_

_Sora smiled. "Thanks Ri! You're the best!"_

_Riku smiled back and went back to his work._

"_Let's see…" Sora said as he examined the menu that was on the cuonter. "Hmmm… I think I'll have a venti Vanilla Frappuccino please." He said to the brown haired girl at the counter._

"_Oh and add some chocolate syrup on the top." Sora smiled._

"_Okay. One Vanilla Frappe with chocolate syrup for Mr…?" The brown hair girl looked at Sora._

"_Sora." He stated._

_The brown haired girl nodded and scribbled his name on the cup. "Please wait for drink over there, Sir Sora."_

"_No need to add the sir and thanks." Sora said and went to the table the girl was pointing._

"_Vanilla Frappuccino with chocolate syrup for Sora." A guy in blue shirt, jeans and white visor, announced._

"_Oh that's mine." Sora said as he took his drink form the guy. "Thank you."_

_He grabbed some tissue and straw on the counter nearby and head back to their table. But as Sora turned around, he accidentally hit someone._

"_Ahhh!" The man screamed as his coffee splashed all over his white v neck shirt._

_Sora gasped. "I-I'm so sorry… I- I…" He immediately grabbed the man by the wrist and to their table. He placed his Frappe on the table and grabbed his bag pack._

"_Sora, what's going on?" Riku asked, but Sora already left. _

_He dragged the man, who by the way he still doesn't know if he really was a man or a teenager like him, to the bathroom._

"_Here." Sora said as he offered the man his baby blue shirt from his bag._

"_Thank you." The man said. Sora looked up and was surprised to see that the man he accidentally bumped into wasn't a man, but a boy. Just like him. And this boy wasn't just any ordinary boy, no. This was the most handsome boy Sora had ever laid eyes on._

Did I just say that?_ Sora thought to himself. _But the thing is it's true. I think I'm going crazy.

_The boy took his shirt off and was about to put on Sora's shirt when Sora said, "I-I think you should damped some cold fabric on y-your t-t-torso, first."_

_The boy looked at Sora with confused eyes. "You know… so your body won't…" Sora trailed off. He seemed to be lost for words._

"_Okay." The boy smiled. "I get it." The boy chuckled. He took a white handkerchief from his pocket and placed it under the water. He carefully damped his handkerchief over his body, flinching as the cold fabric hit some sensitive area on his body._

_While the boy was cleaning himself, Sora couldn't help but stare—no observe the boy. The boy has a blonde hair that was neatly spiked up his head. He was also fair in complexion and very built for a boy his age._

_Sora also noticed the boy's eyes. They were the same as his, blue. But this boy's eyes were the color of the skies. His were the color of the ocean._

"…_Hey!" The boy waved a hand in front of Sora, snapping him out from his train of thoughts._

"_Y-yeah?" Sora asked, dumbfounded._

"_I said thanks for lending me t-shirt err…" Roxas trailed off._

"_Sora!" The brunette blurted out. "Sora K-Kimura." He bowed in front of the boy. "A-and you shouldn't be thanking me for the shirt, I ruined yours."_

_The blonde shook his head. "It's okay." He smiled. "A-and nice to meet you, Sora. I'm Roxas." He held out a hand for Sora, which the brunette hesitantly took._

_Roxas slowly took his hand back and said, "When should I return your shirt back, Sora?"_

"_It's yours if you want." Sora said, unconsciously. 'What?' He mentally scold himself._

"_What did you say?" Roxas asked._

"_I said I can meet you up at your school after class." Sora sighed in relef. _Nice save. _"What university do you go to, anyway?"_

"_University?" Roxas said like it was some joke. "No. no. I go to Radiant Garden High. I'm a highschool student, Sora. Senior that isr"_

"_Oh…" Sora said, disappointed. "I'm sorry, I jut thought that you're a college student because yur height and figure seems perfect for a college guy."_

_Roxas laughed. "Well I work out a lot." He scratched the back of his neck. "A-anyway… how 'bout you? You in highschool?"_

"_Already in college. First year." Sora stated._

_Now this time, it Roxas turn to say an disappointed 'oh'. He smile also faltered a bit, but manage to fake a grin as he saw Sora looking at him, strangely._

"_Uhh…" Roxas said, breaking the silence between them. "Not that I don't wanna talk to you and all, but I don't think the men's room is the right place to well… talk, right?"_

_Sora observed their surroundings and laughed. "You're right. C'mon." HE said as he made his way to door. "And I'm gonna buy some coffee."_

"_What? There's no need to replace the coffee you've spilled on me." Roxas protested._

"_Please… I insist."_

_Roxas just sighed, seeing that there's no point in arguing over a coffee._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Some story, huh?" Sora smiled at Riku.

"Uh-huh." Riku said.

"Oh c'mon. At least try to be excited." Sora pouted.

"How can I be excited if I've heard that story a thousand times?" Riku asked.

"A thousand and one might I correct." Sora laughed.

"Ha-ha." Riku laughed sarcastically. He ruffled Sora hair, causing the latter to pout. "Hey! You're ruining my hair."

"So?" Riku ask as if the answer wasn't obvious.

"So…" Sora began. "Never mind." He said as he noticed the time. "I gotta go now. Roxie's class ends in twenty minutes."

"Okay." Riku stood up and slung his messenger bag on his right shoulder. Sora followed suit and did the same with his bag pack.

Sora slid into the driver's seat and Riku bent over his window.

"This is it then." Riku said. "Don't screw this one up or else this will your last anniversary with that dude."

"Don't say things like that, Ri." Sora said, sadly. "But thanks anyway." He smiled. "I promise I'll tell you everything once we're done."

"Done?" Riku asked. "With what? You're not thinking of…"

"Shut up." Sora thumped Riku's forehead.

Riku laughed.

"Bye, Ri!" Sora shouted as he drove off the parking lot.

Still laughing, Riku bid goodbye and said, "Goodluck!"

_**To be continued… ^_^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Testing Sora**_

(A test of true love and faithfulness)

_**Chapter Two**_

"…So remember, in finding the cotangent of…" Being bored by their current lesson in Trigonometry, Roxas decided to zone out his teacher's voice by grabbing his trig notebook and started doodling some chibi-drawings of him and Sora.

"Hey Roxas…" Xion asked. Xion was short girl with petite body and has a short hair that reaches only her neck. She has a silver clip on the right side of her hair and has a silver earring on each ear. She's also wearing a Tribal black hoodie, a white tank top inside and some jeans. "What the hell is Mr. Terada talking about?"

Roxas looked at Xion from the corner of his eyes. "Since when did you care?"

Xion brows furrowed. "About Trigonometry that is." Roxas added.

Xion laughed. "Oh. Since you've become suddenly boring. I mean come on, doodling on your notebook like a genius. It's… It's gross!" She made a disgusted sound.

"Whatever." Roxas rolled his eyes and went back to his work.

Xion moved closer to Roxas side and gasped at what she saw. On the bottom part of the paper, there was a Chibi drawing of him and Sora holding hands, smiling and with no nose. Xion found that part completely hilarious but still it was cute enough to make Xion say her praise.

Above the chibi drawings were the words SoRoku forever, written in perfect calligraphy.

"SoRoku…" Xion snorted.

Roxas shot daggers in Xion's eyes.

"I'm kidding Roxas." Xion giggled as she went back to her seat. Roxas rolled his eyes and add some finishing details to his drawing. "But you know what…" Xion began again.

Roxas grunted, telling Xion that he is listening.

Xion looked at Roxas. "I kinda like that name. SoRoku." She sits back and brought her arms behind her head. "Sounds cool, you know, the way you two combined your names together for something like that."

Roxas smiled at this.

"Hey!" Xion exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Roxas chuckled.

"Isn't it the 13th today?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Roxas said with a raised brow. "Why?"

"Oh nothing." Xion said, sounding suspiciously as grin came across her face.

"Xion…" Roxas sounded serious.

"What?" Xion looked at Roxas, still wearing that grin on her face.

"Something tells me you're up to something." Roxas concluded. "And it's something bad."

"Are you sure?" Xion giggled.

"Y-yeah."

Xion laughed. "Now why would I do something bad on the most important day of your life, Woxxiieee!"

"Stop calling me that!" Roxas scolded. "Only Sora's allowed to call me names."

Xion laughed again. "By the way, I wanna offer my congratulations to you, Roxas."

"T-thanks?" Roxas sounded unsure.

"Oh come on Roxas!" Xion whined. "Why are you being like that?"

"Being what?" Roxas was totally confused.

"That!" Xion motioned a hand in front of Roxas. "You're looking at me like I'm planning some kind of scheme or something."

"Well aren't you?" Roxas flashed his 'knowing look'.

Xion blushed. "Crap! I'm caught!" She muttered but 'twas loud enough for Roxas to hear. Roxas chuckled. "Don't worry…" Xion patted the blonde's back. "I'll be easy on you. Just be prepared, okay?"

"What?" Roxas looked at Xion nervously.

Xion shook her head and giggled.

Moments later the bell rang, and one by one, the students immersed from the classroom and went straight to who knows where.

'_Just be prepared, okay'_ Roxas mentally played back Xion's warning. _Be prepared? For what?_He thought to himself. He brought to his forehead and groaned. "Nah… it's probably one of Xion's tricks again." He said, trying to convince himself.

'_But nevertheless, I won't let my guard down. Even if I'm already with Sora, I still have to be alert.'_He stood up from his chair and slung his bag on his right shoulder. _'Knowing Xion, she's probably planning on embarrassing me again.'_

Roxas left the classroom and head straight for his locker. He opened his locker and smiled when he saw the photo of him and Sora sitting under a huge cherry tree on his locker door.

He took the photo and said, "But of course nothing in this world could get me humiliated when I'm with you, Sora." He brushed his thumb over Sora's face. "Especially not during today on our monthsary." Roxas giggled, in a non-girlly way.

Roxas placed the photo back on the locker door and closed it with a loud smack.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

_Beep Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Of all the days traffic could occur, why now?" Sora groaned as he looked at the large traffic tomorrow in front of him. "It could happen tomorrow or the next day. But nooooo, it chose today." Sora sighed and rested back on his seat. "The day my love for Roxas is supposed to grow."

Sora rage was suddenly interrupted when his cellphone made a buzzing sound. He flip his cellphone up and saw a message from Roxas. This brought a smile to the little brunette's face.

_Hey! I'm almost out. Mr. Zexion's just blabbering something about quizzes and stuff . Are you already here? –R_

_Not yet… But I will be there… Soon. I just got stuck into this massive traffic jam but no worries. I promise I'll be there in no time. And… Roxas… I'm sorry. =( I love you ^_^ -S_

Moments later Sora's phone buzzed again. He flipped his phone again and read Roxas's message.

_No need to apologize, Sor-Sor._Sora grinned at this. _I understand. I guess I'll just wait for you then, huh? Haha. Please be careful, okay? And I love you too… xD_

Sora blushed at the last part. Even though Roxas and him had been dating for a month, he still can never get the hang of hearing Roxas say 'I love you' which by the way is good because everytime Roxas says them, it's like they're on the level of the crush again and butterflies will be everywhere again.

Sora's a very romantic person, especially when it comes to his Roxas. So having this kind of setting is no problem for him since all he really want in life is to see his Roxas smile.

Sora sighed again. Seeing that the traffic isn't moving anymore, he decided to relax for awhile.

Sora looked at his left and saw the park. He smiled as a memory from the said park suddenly came to him.

_**Flashback**_

"_Uhh… Sempai?" Roxas said. He and Sora were currently seated at the park by the swings. Said park was already deserted seeing that it's already 5:30pm in the afternoon. The sun was already setting, and the mixture of the colors blue, red, orange and violet were already on the sky._

_Sora looked at his left. "I told you not to call me Sempai, Roxas."_

"_Right." Roxas nodded his head. He moved his swing slightly and said, "Sora?"_

"_Yeah?" Sora smiled as he kicked his feet on the ground, thus making his swing move._

_Roxas clutched on the chains of his swings, like his life depended on it, and said, "Uh… Let's say there's a person whom you've been friends with for long time but they sorta... kinda... feels something for you."_

"_And?" Sora pushed further, knowing where this might lead._

"_And suddenly that person just… I dunno… confesses his love for you." Roxas looked at Sora. "What would you do about it then?"_

"_Hmm…" Sora abruptly stopped swinging. "I'd thank them, I guess." He titled his head to the side._

"_Aren't you… Aren't you gonna get mad at them for something?" Roxas asked, nervousness shown in his voice._

_Sora gave Roxas a look that says 'Isn't it obvious?' "Now why would I be mad at someone who loves me Roxas?"_

"_I dunno, maybe because they're your friend?" Roxas suggested._

_Sora shook his head. "I won't get mad at them, Roxas. Like I've told you before, I'd thank them."_

"_But why?" Roxas said, trying to sound cool._

"_Because, it's not like everyday you meet someone in your life who loves you more than a friend, right?" Sora smiled._

"_But what if you don't l-like the guy?" Roxas voice cracked._

"_Then I'd tell him." Sora said._

"_Wouldn't you tell him to stay away from you or cut –off your communications or something?"_

"_No." Sora replied. "Sure, it'll be awkward at first, especially on that person's part. But nevertheless, I will not shun him away since he was once and still is my friend. And I keep my friends Roxas, even if they feel something for me." He flashed a warm-smile._

"_Oh…" Roxas looked at the ground. He began to swing again. "But what if it's a guy?"_

"_So?"_

_Roxas looked up. "Is that okay with you?"_

"_Yeah." Sora nodded his head as he beagn to swing as well. "I'm not really very particularly if it's a boy or girl."_

"_Okay… So what will you tell him then?" Roxas asked again._

_Sora smiled. At this point, he already knew where this conversation will lead them. He just didn't want to expect much for he's not yet ready to hear such big words from the blonde is adores so much._

"_I'd tell him how brave is." Sora stated. "It's very unlike to find a man confess his love for another man you know?"_

"_I know…" Roxas said, sadly. Sora caught this but decided not to make anything out of it. "But what if…"_

"_And if it happens that I like the guy…" Sor'sa eyes were glistening. "I…" He paused and looked at Roxas. Said blonde was looking at him with full interest. "I will not tell him immediately how I feel."_

"_Why not?" Roxas whined._

"_Why should I?" Sora raised a brow. "He loves me anyway. I mean he's already brave enough to confess his love for me so I don't think he needs my answer."_

"_But he does!" Roxas said exasperatedly._

_Sora laughed. "Of course, I'd tell him, Roxas. Eventually. But not right away."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well… like in every boy-girl relationship… I should test the boy first and see if his love is true." Sora explained. "And if he passed then he's mine." He chirped. "But if he doesn't…"_

"_He's out of the picture?" Roxas said in low-tone._

"_No, I'd tell him to be my best-buddy instead." Roxas shot his head up at this. "Really?" He asked with full of enthusiasm. "You would do that?" Sora nodded. "You really are the nicest person I've ever met Sora." He smiled._

"_Thanks." Sora smiled back._

"_Hey Sora… wanna play a game?" Roxas asked like a five-year-old._

"_Okay… what kind of game?"_

"_Okay." Roxas stopped his swing with his feet. "I'm a eight letter word which you cannot say to everybody you've met. You don't usually say me during normal conversations but when you accidentally mentioned me, it changes lives forever."_

"_You sometimes say me when you wanna comfort someone special," Roxas continued. "But remember this, you can never say this to anyone unless you really mean it."_

"_Oh… and here a hint… you usually say this to your family, mostly to your parents during the night or when you're leaving."_

_Suddenly, Sora felt like the world is on his shoulder. His heart quickened it's pace and his breathing became heavier._I know this one. _Sora told himself._Come on Sora, you can say it. It's just a game. _Sora looked at Roxas and immediately he felt his cheeks burn as he saw a glimpse of red on Roxas cheek._Why is he blushing? He shouldn't blush… he's not… _Then realization hit him._Could it be?

_Sensing the awkwardness them between him, Sora decided to break it. "Is it Thank you?" he asked innocently just for show_

"_T-that's not it." Roxas said, eyes glued on the ground._

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_No…" Roxas said, barely above whisper. "And that's only seven letter_

_Sora sighed._I couldn't say it in front of him. What if I say it in a way lovers do? What will he think of me then? What if I scare him off and run away? I don't want that. Not when we're already this close.

_Sora sighed again. He looked again and saw that Roxas's eyes were still fixated on the ground._

"_Roxas…" Sora said sofltly._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you…"_

"_What?" Roxas looked at Sora with wide-eyes._

"_Err… the answer." Sora said._

"_Oh…" Roxas said, disappointed. Sora sighed heavily._Nice save. _He told himself._

"_I do too, Sora…" Roxas continued._

"_What?" Sora asked, not sure if heard correctly._

"_Nothing…" Roxas lied._

"_Roxas…" Sora placed a hand on Roxas's shoulder and Roxas tensed up. "You said you do too?"_

_Roxas brought his face up and swung ever so slightly. "Y-yes. I do too, Sora. I…" He hesitated for a moment. "I love you." Roxas looked away._

"_Oh…" Sora said, completely dazed by this new information. "B-but I thought it was j-just a game, Roxas?"_

_Roxas sighed. "Well it sure is no game for me, Sora."_

_Sora just stared at him. "I'm sorry, Sora. But I couldn't hold it any longer." Roxas said. This time he took a peak at Sora, and was surprise to see his reaction. He wasn't angry nor disappointed at Roxas, in fact, he seems… happy?_

"_I know I'm being a little selfish right now but uhh…" Roxas looked directly at Sora's eyes and went for the danger zone. He took Sora's hands in his. "Do you love me too?"_

"_I…" Sora seems to be lost at words. "I don't know."_

_Roxas faked a laughed. "I guess when you said 'I love you' awhile ago, you did it for the purpose of the game, huh? Not for me."_

"_Roxas… it's not like that." Sora was breathing really hard now. "I-I know it's in here somewhere, the love you wanna have that is. But the thing is I just can't find a way for it to get out."_

"_And I promise I meant what I said before." Sora added. Roxas just nodded_

"_I'm sorry." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek with his free hand._

_Roxas took the hand on his face and said, "It's okay. I was prepared for this kind reaction." He smiled weakly. "Looks like I won't be able to ask you out then, huh?"_

"_What makes you say that?" Sora asked. "Just because the words didn't come out of my mouth, that doesn't mean I didn't feel anything."_

_Roxas mouth broke into a tiny grin a this. "You can still date me if you want, but that's all I can give you for now. I promise once I sort this out, we can…"_

"_It's okay…" Roxas squeezed his hand from going any further. "Sorry, I rant when I'm nervous." Sora explained._

_Roxas nodded. "At least, it's better than nothing, right?" Roxas smiled. And this time, it was a real smile._

"_Thanks." Sora said. "And I promise I won't let you down."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Finally!" Sora exclaimed as the traffic began to move again.

_Almost there, Roxie. Just need to make a quick stop somewhere and I'm all yours. –S_

_**To be continued... ^_^**_

_**A/n: Whew! Didn't think it'll be this long… anyway, please read and review, guys**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Testing Sora**_

(A test of true love and faithfulness)

_**Chapter 3**_

Sora cut the engine off and stepped out of the car. He breathed in the fresh air that hits his face and headed towards a flower shop called, Marly's.

Sora pushed the door open and the chime echoed inside the whole vicinity.

"_Just a second…" _He heard someone say, probably from the storage room.

Sora laughed. "Just take your time, Marly."

"_Stop calling me that!" _'Marly' said. Sora laughed again. He sat on the counter and drummed his fingers playfully on the said counter as he waited for the owner to come out.

"Please do refrain from sitting on my front desk, Sora. And welcome." Marluxia said as he stepped out from a pink curtain. Sora looked backed and smiled. Sora hopped down from the counter and grinned at the man with pink hair.

"Sorry Marly, I got bored." Sora explained.

"It's okay… And stop calling me that." Marluxia said.

"Pfft…" Sora rolled his eyes/. "But it's fun, Marly." Sora ruffled Marluxia's neatly combined pink hair.

"Hey! I just did that!" Marluxia scolded as he straightened his hair up. Sora laughed. And it was a good laugh. "So what you need sport?" Marluxia asked after a moment of fixing his hair.

"The usual." Sora said casually.

"The usual?" The flower shop owner repeated.

"Marly!" Sora half-whined, half-laughed.

"I'm just kidding." Marluxia smiled. "I'll just get it from the back."

"Okay." Sora nodded.

"Here." Marluxia said as he handed Sora a shiny silver box. The cover of the box was transparent which reveals three well-bloomed red roses, resting on a white fabric.

"Thanks Marly!" Sora grinned as he examined the box.

Marluxia just sighed, seeing there's no point in arguing about penname. "So what's the occasion, Sora?" Marluxia began after some time. "Wait—wait, lemme guess." He cut-off before Sora had the chance to say anything.

"Okay, so last month the boy confessed his undying love—"

"No, he confessed 2 months ago." Sora interrupted.

"Hey I'm telling the story here, honey." Marluxia snapped his fingers. Sora placed his hand over his mouth to refrained himself from laughing. "Okay…" Marluxia tried again. "So two months ago, a boy named Roxas…" Sora smiled at the mention of his beloved's name. "…confessed his undying love for you."

"Well, congratulations Mr. Kimura, the man of your dreams had finally fallen for you." Marluxia said. "But wait—what's this, Mr. Kimura has a problem. HE…" Marluxia toned up his voiced, seeing that Sora's about to interrupt again. "He, and I meant you," He pointed Sora. "…doesn't know what to do. SO what he did was bombarded my flower shop and ask for an advice.

"Can you believe that you sabotage my flower shop for an advice?" Marluxia said exasperatedly.

"Hey that's not what happened…" Sora said.

"Really?" Marluxia asked with a sly smile. "You tell me your version of the story then, Sora. I'm starting to miss your cute reactions when you talk about _Roxas…" _Marluxia said and added kissing sounds at the end.

"S-Shut up." Sora blushed.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Marly! MARLY!" Sora burst into Marly's front door and immediately almost every customer in the store went to panic mode. "Marly! Marly! It's an emergency. I have to talk to you!"_

"_What's going on?" Said one of Marluxia's customer._

"_Are we being robbed?" An old women with Two white tulips on hand, asked._

"_I don't wanna die!" A girl, with two babies on hand cried._

_Marluxia hopped in front of his desk and said, "Calm down everyone, we're not being robbed. My friend has issues. Please bare with it."_

_A chorus of 'Oh's were heard from the crowd._

"_I do not have issues!" Sora glared at the pink-headed man._

"_So if you guys don't mind, I'm gonna entertain my friend for awhile, okay? Just called my at the back when you need me." Marluxia said and the customers went back with their lives._

"_Suzie!" Marluxia called out._

"_Yes?" Suzie, a blonde-haired girl asked. She was wearing a pink skirt, a white sleeveless top, and her hair was in a pony. _

"_I know you're here to buy some flowers, honey, but would you mind taking in charge for a while?" Marluxia asked politely._

"_What's in it for me?" Suzie asked._

"_I'll give you fifty bucks." Marluxia said._

"_Deal." Suzie said as she held her hand for Marluxia. Marluxia placed the fifty-dollar bill on Suzie's hand and they shook hands. "Thanks Uncle! You're the best!" Suzie grinned._

"_I know." Marluxia smiled. "Now into the back with you." He said as he pushed Sora to the storage room._

"_Riku!" Sora exclaimed as he spotted the said guy sitting on a box, with a bouquet of flowers in hand._

"_Hiya Sora!" Riku stood up with a smile._

"_What are you doing here?" Sora asked._

"_To buy flowers." Riku said, pointing out the obvious._

"_I didn't—never mind." Sora said. He sat on the box, Riku had been sitting at and sighed. _

"_What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked worriedly. He placed his flowers on the side and sat next to his best friend._

"_That's what I wanted to know as well." Marluxia said._

"_I'm in love…" Sora muttered._

"_You're what?" Riku asked. _

"_I'm in love, Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "I'm in love."_

"_With the Roxas dude?" Marluxia asked. Sora nodded. "Well congratulations. You've finally realized your true feelings for your long time crush." Marluxia smiled and gave him a thumb up. _

"_Okaaay…" Riku said, trying to keep up with the conversation. "So you're in love, what's wrong with that?"_

"_Roxas loves me too." Sora said, almost above whisper._

"_He does?" Riku asked just to make sure. Sora nodded._

"_He does? O my… that's terrific, honey." Marluxia cooed._

"_Well if Roxas is in love with you and you love him as well, then what's the problem?" Riku asked, patiently._

"_I don't know." Sora buried his face in his hands. "I know I love, well at least I think I do. But the more I think about it, the more scared I become."_

"_What are you afraid of, Sora?" Riku asked._

"_I don't know." Sora said, his voice muffled by his hands._

_Marluxia placed a hand on Riku's shoulder and gave him a look that says 'lemme handle this'._

_Riku scooted to the left and gave room for Marluxia to sit. "Sora…"_

_Sora grunted, indicating that he is listening._

"_You love him right?"_

"_Yeah…" Sora whispered._

"_Then tell me, what are you afraid of, Sora?" Marluxia said in a motherly tone._

_Sora lifted his head and looked at Marluxia. He looked at Riku, who's looking back at him with worry, then looked back at Marluxia again. He sighed. "I'm afraid to love him, Marly."_

_Marluxia snorted a little at this because even in Sora's weakest time, he still managed to joke about Marluxia's name. "Why, Sora?"_

"_Because if I fell deeply in love with him, it'll be hard for me to get back up." Sora explained "Think about it, what if he and I had a huge fight and he decides that he and I are done. What will I do then, huh?"_

"_Sora…" Marluxia wrapped an comforting arm around him. "If that's what you're afraid of, then you're not ready?" _

"_Not ready? For what?" Sora asked._

"_For LOVE." Marluxia said. "Maybe it's just a crush or a fling that's why you're so confused, honey."_

"_But it's not a fling, MARLY! Nor it is a crush." Sora removed Marluxia arm and stood up. "I know it's love because…" He trailed off._

"_Sora." Said boy at Riku. "Riku?"_

_Riku sighed. "I'll make you a deal, okay?"_

"_Okay." Sora agreed._

"_I'll give one month to sort out your feelings for Roxas and once you've realized that you are truly, madly and deeply in love with him, I'll help you in courting him or whatever it is that you want with him."_

"_What do you mean by 'whatever it is that I what with him'?" Sora asked, not getting Riku._

"_Oh you know what I mean." Riku smiled._

"_Okaayy…" Sora said, still confused. "But what if I don't figure out my feelings for Roxas, but I know it's there?"_

"_Then, just like what Marluxia said, you've got issues." Riku said with a sly smile._

"_Rikuuuu!" Sora whined._

"_I'm just kidding!" Riku raised his hands up._

_Sora pouted. "Oh and in the event that Sora's finally gonna make the move, you guys tell me okay? I wanna make it special for this little brat we love so much." _

"_Thanks." Sora smiled. "Hey!" He glared at Marluxia._

_**End of Flash Back…**_

Sora ended his story with an angry blush on his cheeks which leaves Marluxia laughing on the floor.

"See! That's why I love it when you tell stories about Roxas." Marluxia laughed. "You're soooooooooo cute!"

"S-shut up." Sora blushed harder. Marluxia laughed.

"A-anyway, I have to go now. I still have lots to do and Roxas is already dismissed." Sora said whilst looking at his watch.

"Okay, okay." Marluxia said.

Sora bid goodbye and headed to the front door. "Happy One-Month, buddy! Goodluck!" Marluxia shouted before the door closed.

Sora smiled inwardly and headed to the next shop called Delicacies. Inside the shop was full of chocolates and other sweets people nowadays craves.

"Afternoon, Demyx!" Sora said as he entered the shop.

"Hey Sora!" Demyx said gleefully.

"So, here to pick up those special boxes of chocolate you ordered?" Demyx asked, his energy level never faltering.

"Yeha!" Sora smiled.

"Sweet!" Demyx laughed at his own joke. "Wait here!"

After a minute or two, Demyx came back with a rectangular black box sealed with a dark blue ribbon. "Here's your chocolate." Demyx said as he handed the box to Sora. "Some lucky guy that Roxas, aye?" He playfully elbowed Sora's arm.

"No, I'm the lucky one." Sora smiled at the box.

"So cliché, man." Demyx snorted.

Sora miled at Demyx. "Well gotta go now, don't wanna be late for my big day."

"See ya!" Demyx waved at Sora. Sora waved back and left the shop.

He went back to his car and placed the items that he bought on the passenger's seat. He opened the glove compartment and took a small black velvet box inside.

He placed it on above the box of chocolates. Sora smiled as he looked at the gifts.

"I'm sure Roxas wouldn't want it any other way. After all, he loves cute gifts such as these." Sora told himself. "Besides, surprises like these are the very reason why he and I are together in the first place."

_**Flashback…**_

"_S-Sora… Is that- is that Sora?" Roxas asked his friends, Xion, Axel and Larxene. _

"_Well, let's see…" Larxene said as she and the gang reached the school's main. "Tall, brown and spiky hair, tan skin, adorable cheeks… Yup, it's your Sora alright."_

_Roxas blushed. "He's not my Sora."_

"_." Axel and Xion said, clearly not buying Roxas's protest._

"_Shut up!" Roxas pouted. "I have to go now."_

"_Yeah! Have fun with your date Woxxxxiiiieee!" Xion cooed._

"_Bye!" Roxas bid goodbye, slight irritated by the penname and head towards Sora._

_Sora watched by his car as his soon-to-be-lover made his way towards him. He squeezed the teddy bear on his hand and looked at it. "Maybe I should give you in a little while?" Sora said to the bear. "Don't wanna scare him off now, do we?" Sora made the bear shook his head and laughed. _

_He open the backseat door and placed the bear on the seat. He closed the back door immediately just in time for Roxas's arrival._

"_Hey!" Roxas said with a huge grin._

"_Hey… Sora smiled._

"_Watcha got there?" Roxas asked as he tried to look at Sora's back._

"_Where?" Sora asked, acting innocently. "I don't see anything here, Roxas. You must be losing your mind."_

"_I am not." Roxas said as he tried his best not to stick out his tongue. "I saw you holding something in your hands awhile ago."_

"_Really?" Sora raised a brow._

"_Really." Roxas crossed his arms in front of him and raised a brow as well._

_Sora took out a box from his jacket and showed it to Roxas. "You mean this one?"_

_Roxas took the box and opened it. "Those are for you, Roxas." Sora stated without looking at the blonde boy._

"_For me?" Roxas grinned. "Why?"_

"_I don't know." Sora said. "I just figured I'd give you something since I'm already here."_

"_Oh thank you, Sora." Roxas smiled, nd this time it was a full smile. You can tell because his eyes are glistening with joy._

"_You're welcome." Sora matched the smile on Roxas's face._

"_Speaking of which, how come you are here? Not that I don't want you here, but I thought you training today?" Roxas asked with a little worry in his tone._

"_Yeah, we do." Sora said calmly. "But I kinda don't feel like attending our training today."_

"_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"_No, I just wanna spend this day with you." Sora blushed._

_Roxas blushed as wel. "What did you say?"_

"_Nothing. C'mon. I'll take you to the park." Sora said as he motioned for Roxas to get inside the car. Sora sighed heavily and went inside. He buckled his seat belts up and started off his engine._

"_You ready to go?" Sora asked._

"_Just one second." Roxas said._

"_What is it?" Sora looked directly at his friend's ocean blue eyes._

"_Have you seen a scientific calculator somewhere in here?" Roxas asked._

"_Not really." Sora said. Sora leaned over the glove compartment which made Roxas blush at how close he and Sora is._

"_Well, it's not here." Sora said. _

"_Are you sure?" Roxas asked not looking at Sora. "I remember I threw my thing on the backseat when we were headed to the Struggle. Remember?"_

_Roxas turned around on his seat so that he can have a better view of the back seat. "Maybe it's on floor…"_

"_Wait don't look there!" Sora exclaimed._

"_Wehehelll, what's these?" Roxas said as he the teddy bear on the seat. He sat back properly on his seat and examined the teddy bear. The teddy bear was a white bear dressed in navy blue polo shirt and navy blue shirt._

"_Who's this for, Sor?" Roxas asked, ignoring the pain in his heart. "Or better yet, who gave this to you?"_

_Sora slumped back on his seat and sighed. "No one gave that to me, Roxas. I actually bought it for someone special."_

_At this Roxas couldn't help but look at Sora. "R-really?" He asked as he tried to put on his best smile. "W-who is it?"_

_Sora smiled and ruffled Roxas's hair. "Why don't you see for your self." _

_Roxas took the card attached to the bear's arm and read it._

Roxie—is it okay if I call you that, because if not I can stop. Just say it okay.—Alright, serious mood again. Roxas, I'm very thankful that someone like you came into my life, unexpectedly. I never thought that I'd be in-love. Nor did I consider the idea of being in-love.

But then, that day came, that very memorable day when my world was suddenly turned upside down. The day I saw the thing called Love in your eyes.

I was so surprised the day you said you have feelings for me. I didn't expect that you, of all the people in this great world, would fall for me. ME! I mean c'mon, I'm not that special. Well, that's what I used to think about myself, until you.

Day by day, you showed me how special I am as person by your words, your actions… your everything. Sometimes I feel like abusing your kindness because never once have I done anything to return any of your kindness.

I was so afraid to love you at first, Roxas. First of all, I'm older than you. I know age isn't always a factor when you're in-love with someone, but the fact that I am older, makes our thinking different. You and I see the world differently because I myself have experienced a lot of things that you haven't.

Because of that, we sometimes tend to argue about the smallest bit of things which leads us to my second reason. I don't want us to fight, Roxas. I know in every relationship, fights come and go and they help make a relationship stronger, still I can't help myself but think that if you and I had a fight, I would lose you forever because you and I would think that we'd be better off without the other..

But because of you showed me that you truly love me with our day-to-day activities, I realize that there's nothing to fear in loving. Not if that someone is you, Roxas.

I'll forever be grateful to have you Roxas. I love you. There I said. *finally* I. LOVE. YOU.

~Sora

_Roxas finished reading the note and folded it back in it original manner. He placed it under the teddy's arm and placed the teddy bear on his lap as he adore the beauty of it._

"_So…" Sora began when Roxas didn't say anything. "Roxas…"_

"_Yeah…" Roxas said, still adoring the teddy bear._

"_Roxas…" Sora tried again._

"_What?" Roxas smiled and looked at Sora. Sora blushed, seeing that Roxas too had the equal amount of redness on his face. Roxas placed the teddy bear on the back seat, and smiled at Sora once more._

"_Roxas, aren't you—aren't you gonna say something?" Sora asked nervously._

"_What's there to say, Sora?" Roxas said._

_Sora took a deep breath. "Roxas…"_

"_Yeah?" Roxas asked._

"_I l—lo—love." He sighed. "Roxas, I love you." Immediately, Sora closed his eyes and waited for Roxas's reaction._

"_I do too, Sora." Sora opened one eye and was surprised to see Roxas smiling, the same blush was still on his face. Sora opened his other eye and said, "You do? Sorry that was a dumb question."_

_Roxas took Sora's hand and shook his hand said, "It's not a dumb. And yes, I do, Sora. I Love You." _

_Sora blushed harder. "But why didn't say anything when you finished reading my letter?"_

"_Because I wanted you to say, Sor. After all, things are better off said than written." Roxas said._

"_You know that most cliché thing I have ever heard." Sora said._

"_I know and that's okay. At least it came from me, the one you love." Roxas laugh._

"_S-shut up!" Sora blushed._

"_Shut up?" Roxas face fell. "I'm sorry, Sora. I won't brag anymore." _

"_Hey, hey." Sora cupped Roxas right cheek and made him face him. "I didn't mean it that way, Rox. I just—you made me feel so giddy that I didn't know how to think anymore. See, because of your sweet words you're making me say things like giddy and stuff. It's not me—"_

"_Sora, you're ranting again." Roxas cut-in._

"_I—Sorry." Sora smiled weakly._

"_It's okay. I love it when you rant." Roxas smiled. "So what do we do now?"_

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked._

"_Well now that we know our feelings for each other, don't you think we should do something about it?" Roxas said._

"_Well what do you think we should do?" Sora asked._

"_I'm new to this world, Sora." Roxas stated._

"_Don't laugh okay, but I'm new too, Rox." Sora said with his head down._

_Roxas placed his hand under Sora's chin and made the boy face him. "Now why would I laugh at someone that I love."_

_Sora smiled weakly at Roxas. "I'm glad to have been you're first and hopefully, I'll be your last."_

"_Oh, you surely will be." Sora smiled. He cupped Roxas's cheeks and stared in Roxas's eyes. "Can I?"_

"_Can you what?" Roxas asked even though he already knew the answer._

"_This." Sora gave Roxas's lips a quick peck and parted from the blonde immediately._

"_That one?" Roxas asked whilst blushing madly._

"_Yeah…" Sora breathed hard._

"_Would it be okay if you do it again, Sora?" Roxas asked, shyly._

"_I thought you'd never ask." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek again and kissed him. This time it was longer and sweeter than the first. Sure it was sloppy at first, but after some time, the two found the right angle for their kiss and soon it became a passionate one._

_**End of Flashback…**_

Sora laughed at that memory. Surely, that was the happiest day of his life.

He hit the gas pedal and started to drive.

_On my way, Rox. Give me five minutes and meet me at the front gate._

_-Sor_

_**To be continued… ^_^**_

_**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't update for a decade, been busy with school lately, hey I'm a junior, need to work really hard if I wanna graduate. Anyway, it's my vacation now which means more time for my SoRoku fics. By the way, remember my story "Chances", I'm still gonna update that once I've finish this. Hehe…**_

_**Another thing: About Roxie's letter I expressed my feelings in that letter, so if you guys have any advice or comments please do say. Ehehe. Thank you people! ^_^V**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_On my way, Rox. Give me five minutes and meet me at the front gate._

_-Sor_

Roxas smiled at his cellphone and placed it back in his pocket.

_Rrrriiiiing!_

"That's all the time we have left." Zexion said, setting down his trigonometry book and facing the class. "See you all tomorrow."

Roxas grabed his bagpack on the floor and began to fix his things.

"Oh don't forget…" Zexion said which made Roxas look at him. "We'll have a quiz tomorrow on Inverse Trigonometry."

"Awwwwwww…" The class said in chorus.

"Don't aww me." Zexion crossed his arms in front of his chest whilst giving his class the dagger look. "Instead of complaining, I suggest you all study so that neither one of you in this class will fail." Zexion sighed. "Class dismissed."

Roxas zipped his bag and slung it on his right shoulder.

"Roxas…" Zexion said as the said blonde passed his desk.

"Yes sir?" Roxas asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could borrow a little of your, Roxas. Would that be okay?" Zexion asked.

"Well…" Roxas hesitated.

Zexion sighed. He stood up f and went around his desk to face Roxas. "Listen. I am entering you to the national essay writing contest."

"Seriuosly?" Roxas face was beaming with joy. "But wait—why me?"

"Well the English committee has read your essay on 'How to Conserve Energy in Order to Save Earth', and they decided that your work was the best thing they've ever seen. " Zexion said. "They told me that it would be best if you enter the contest because not only will you give title to the school, but you'll also give title to yourself."

"Tis is an once in a lifetime chance, Roxas. And with that talent of yours, I say you take it." Zexion encouraged.

"But sir…" Roxas sighed. "I don't think… I don't think I can do it. What if I—"

"Forget the 'what ifs', Roxas." Zexion said. "Just remember, the reason you were chosen is because the teachers believed in your skills and they believed in you."

"Wow, I never heard you talk like this, Mr. Zexion." Roxas half-laughed.

"Well, I have my moments." Zexion smiled. "So what do you say? Are you in?"

"Hmmmm…" Roxas brought his index finger to his temple. "Okay."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you." Zexion said. "Alright, off you go now."

Roxas nodded. "Bye Mr. Zexion. And thanks!" He said as he reached the door.

"What did Mr. Zexion talk to you about?" Xion asked, once Roxas was already out of the classroom.

Roxas walked towards his friend who is sitting by the lockers. "Nothing."

"Oh c'mon, Roxas." Xion stood up. "Don't be such douche."

"Hey!" Roxas glared.

Xion laughed thus making Roxas roll his eyes. "Hang-on, where's Axel and Larxene?"

"They already went ahead." Xion stated. "Axel said he wants to buy Larxene the limited heart-shaped candy in front of the school."

"Oh." Roxas said. "We better go now. Sora's gonna be here any minute."

"Alright. Anything for Senior Sora." Xion giggled. Roxas shook his head and began to walk.

"So…" Xion began. "One month, aye?"

"Yup." Roxas smiled. "Can't believe that my first relationship would be this long."

"Well believe it, buddy." Xion ruffled Roxas's hair. "Not all relationships last, you know. Especially when it's your first."

"Whatcha' mean by that?" Roxas raised a brow.

"I dunno." Xion shrugged her shoulder. "Hey… Remember when you introduced Sora to us?"

"Yeah… What about it?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing. I just thought of it." Xion said.

"Weird girl." Roxas muttered.

"I heard that!" Xion slapped Roxas's forehead.

"Hey! That hurt!" Roxas scolded. Xion laughed and ran away.

"Xion!" Roxas chased after the said girl.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Roxas said once he'd caught up with Xion. "Slow down, champ." He placed his hand above Xion's head.

"I'm not that small, Roxas." Xion said as the two continue to make their way outside. Roxas laughed.

_**Flashback…**_

"_Are you sure you want to introduce me your friends?" Sora asked frantically. "I mean, I already have you." Roxas blushed at this point. "Isn't that enough?"_

"_Well of course it is, Sor." Roxas pinched Sora's cheek. "But still my friends have to know about you. About us." Roxas smiled._

"_What if they don't like me?" Sora asked, sadness shown in his voice._

"_Are you kidding me?" Roxas asked in disbelief. "My friends will like you, Sor. Trust me." HE cupped Sora's cheek and caressed it with his thumb._

_Sora sighed. He placed his hand above Roxas's hand, the one on his cheek, and smiled at the blonde boy. "Fine. But you're meeting mine next."_

_Roxas eyes widened. "What? Why?"_

_Sora took Roxas's hand on his face and gave it a squeeze. "Just cause…"_

"_What?" Roxas's brow furrowed. "What kind of reason is that?"_

"_My reason." Sora laughed. Roxas pouted but decided to push the topic away._

_The two stepped out of the car and walked hand-in-hand inside the Usual Spot. "This is." Roxas squeezed Sora's hand. Roxas push the curtain up and smiled when he spotted._

"_Hey guys!" Roxas said._

"_Look who decided to show up." Axel said. He stood up and produced a Sea-Salt ice-cream from his jacket. "You're twenty minutes late, man."_

"_I know. Thanks." Roxas took the ice-cream. "Sorry, I'm kinda with someone."_

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Axel laughed. "Is it the HOOT college guy, you adore so much?" He cooed. Larxene and Xion made soft giggles. Roxas blushed. _

"_Yep." Roxas nodded. "Actually his here, right now." Roxas pulled Sora inside, making Roxas's gasps._

"_Guys, I want you to meet Sora." Roxas smiled at his friends. "Sora, the guys."_

"_N-nice to meet you." Sora waved at them._

"_Hey man." Axel held out a hand for Sora. "The name's Axel."_

_Sora took the hand and shook it. "HI." Sora nodded with a smile._

"_Hi Sora…" Xion said, gullibly. "I'm Xion. Nice to meet you."_

"_You as well, Xion." Sora smiled._

"_So Roxas…" Larxene stood up from the couch. "You finally got guy." She smiled. She stood besides her boy and linked their arms together. She held out one hand in front of Sora and said, "I'm Larxene."_

_Sora shook Larxene's hand and smiled at her. "Nice meeting you."_

"_I'm so glad you and Roxas are finally together, man." Larxene playfully punched Sora's arm. "Sorry, I'm used to doing that to my friends. Even if they are new." Larxene explained._

"_It's cool." Sora said, sincerely. "I like this kinda setting."_

"_Uhmm… not that I want to interrupted but uhmmm… would you mind if we all have a seat?" Xion suggested._

_The gang looked at one another and laughed once they realized their current situation. Once settled in, Sora asked. "So Larxene, you told me you're happy about me and Roxas, right?" Larxene nodded. "Why's that?" Sora asked with a lot of happiness._

"_Well for one, Roxas is our friend." Larxene explained. "And two—"_

"_Two it saves us from the non-stop hours of story telling about Sora." Axel interrupted. "Not that I mind hearing things about you. But c'mon, imagine hearing things about another dude in a fluffy way?"_

_Sora laughed. "I know what you feel man. Roxas does get a little carried away when he talks about me." He winked at Roxas._

_Roxas blushed. "S-shut up." He playfully hit Sora's head. "But it's true, Rox. When you to talk to about my—" Sora's voice was muffled by Roxas's hand._

"_Ohh burn!" Xion commented. Axel and Larxene laughed._

"_Air! Air!" Sora said in Roxas's hand._

_Roxas's released Sora's mouth. Sora glared at his lover, but then subsided immediately once Roxas mouthed his favorite words. 'I Love You.'_

"_I love you too, Roxas." Sora said, joyously. _

"_Wow Sora! You sure know how to express your love in a 'quiet way' huh." Larxene quoted. Everyone laughed._

"_So Sora…" Xion began again. "You're a college student, right?"_

"_Yup." Sora said. "First year to be exact." He stated. He looked at his right and saw that Roxas's expression went dull. He took Roxas's hand and gave it a light squeeze. Roxas looked at him and gave a smile._

" _Rox…" Sora began but Roxas shook his head._

"_What major are you in Sora?" Axel asked._

"_Bachelor of Fine Arts, major in Interior Design." Sora said._

"_Whoa… isn't that what you want for college, Roxas?" He asked the said blonde._

"_Well yeah. But I'm still not quite sure though." Roxas stated. "It's alright, Rox. You still have a year to decide on this." Sora whispered on Roxas's ear. "Don't worry, I'll help you out." Roxas smiled at this._

"_Well time flies." Sora stood up and motioned for Roxas to do the same thing. "It was nice meeting you guys." Sora smiled at the gang. "We promise… or rather I promise to be back soon and hang-out with you guys."_

"_Nice meeting you, Sora." Xion waved._

"_You take care of Roxas, okay?" Axel reminded. "He's a total klutz you know." He whispered in Sora's ear._

"_I heard that." Roxas glared at his red-headed friend. Axel laughed._

"_Bye!" Sora and Roxas said simultaneously as they left the Usual Spot._

"_Well that went well." Sora commented._

"_See I told you they will like you." Roxas pinched Sora's cheeks._

_Sora took Roxas's arms and wrapped it around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around Roxas waist and planted a kiss on Roxas's sweet lips._

"_Okay… that's was unexpected." Roxas said once they parted._

"_Was it?" Sora raised a brow._

"_Okay tell me, why in the world would you kiss me in the middle of a dark alleyway?" Roxas tried to reason out._

"_Because you look so adorable, Roxas." Sora rubbed his nose with Roxas._

_Roxas blushed. "No, the real reason, Sora." Sora sighed. He pulled Roxas closer to his body and rested his forehead on Roxas's. "Awhile ago when Xion asked me about college, you're aura suddenly changed._

"_One minute you and I were having fun with the gang and next you were dull." Sora caressed Roxas's cheek. "What's wrong, Rox?"_

"_I don't know, Sor." Roxas said. "I just…" He sighed. "I just thought that if you're in college, and I'm in highschool, people might think that our relationship is wrong."_

"_No, no, Rox. How could you say that?" Sora asked with a lot of concern._

"_Think about it Sor, when people ask us what year are we in, we say 4__th__ year and 1__st__ year." Roxas stated. "If you're already in college, as a first year student, and I'm still in highschool, don't you think people will say that I'm using you or playing with you or something like that?"_

"_Now where did that idea come from?" Sora asked. "You know, if there's anyone in this relationship who'll be playing, it's me and not you, Rox. I'm the mature one. I should know—"_

"_There. You said it, Sor." Roxas parted from Sora's embrace. He rested his back on a nearby wall and crossed his arms in front of him. "I'm not mature enough, Sor. That's the problem."_

"_Hey, hey, Rox, Rox." Sora cupped Roxas cheek but Roxas looked the other way. Sora sighed. "Roxas." He said in stern voice but Roxas didn't look at him. Sora sighed again. "So what if you're not yet mature as everyone expected you to be, I don't care. I'd still love you anyway."_

_Roxas looked at Sora. "You mean that?"_

_Sora nodded. "Now stop crying or I'll kiss you 'til you can't breathe no more." Sora smiled deviously._

"_I sure want that." Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled the boy closer to him. "Just so you know, I wasn't crying." He said before he placed a kiss on Sora's lips._

"_Sure you weren't." Sora said, not buying Roxas's protest. "But I wasn't…" Roxas's protest was silence when Sora placed his lips over Roxas's once more._

_**End of Flashback…**_

"Oh… didn'y know you were that emotional, buddy." Xion playfully punched Roxas's arm.

"Hey!" Roxas said as he rubbed his injured arm. "I'm serious, Xi. It's not everyday you get to meet a guy like Sora you know." Roxas reasoned out.

"Yeah… yeah… Whateve." Xion said in an caring tone. "But still… I'm glad Sora's a part of your life. We all are."

"Really?" Roxas said with full of enthusiasm.

Xion nodded.

"That's good." Roxas smiled. Suddenly, out of the blue, Roxas's enthusiasm subsided.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Xiona asked as the two rounded off a corner and headed for the stairs. "Have I told the story about how I met Sora's friend?" Roxas asked. "It wasn't exactly the greatest moment of life, actually."

"They didn't like you?" Xion suggested.

"Not exactly." Roxas said in a sad tone.

_**Flashback…**_

_Sora opened Roxas's door and helped the boy climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around Roxas's waist and closed the door with his free hand._

"_Don't be nervous, okay?" Sora said._

"_Psssshh… Why would I?" Roxas asked, trying to be strong. Sora shook his head. He cupped the blonde's cheek and said, "Because you're with me."_

"_What?" Roxas brow furrowed._

"_Nothing. I said I love you." Sora smiled. Roxas blushed. Sora blushed inwardly and took Roxas's hand. "C'mon I'm sure Riku and Kairi are at our favorite spot."_

_Roxas just nodded. _

"_There they are!" Sora exclaimed as he spotted his friends sitting under a Cherry Blossom Tree._

"_Sora!" Kairi, being the girl she is, exclaimed. She drop her pen and notebook on the grass and went to Sora. Riku followed._

"_C'mon guys, you missed me already. I was just here 40 minutes okay." Sora laughed._

"_Shut up." Kairi stuck out her tongue "So, this must be your new boy." She said, changing the subject. "Roxas, right?" She asked turning to the said boy._

"_Y-yeah." Roxas held out his hand. "Nice to meet you."_

"_No need to be formal, silly." Kairi made a hand gesture to emphasize what she said._

"_Okay." Roxas smiled._

"_I'm Riku…" Riku said in a buff tone. "Riku Sumiko. I'm…"_

"_Riku's my bestfriend in the whole wide worlds, Roxas." Sora butted-in. "He and I…"_

"_Ehem!" Kairi glared at Sora with one hand on his hip._

"_I'm not even finish." Sora explained. "He and I and KAIRI…" Sora emphasized her name. "go way back ever since diapers."_

"_Whoa… that's cool." Roxas said. "I just met my friends recently."_

"_You mean you just moved here in Twi Town?" Riku asked._

"_No, no, I moved here three years ago." Roxas said._

"_Wait—you go to Radiant High, right?" Riku asked again. _

_Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Why?"_

"_So if you moved here three years ago…" Riku said as he tried to make a conclusion. "and you studied at Radiant high, how come we never saw you?" Riku brow furrowed. "I mean we're only a year apart, right?"_

"_I guess fate didn't want our paths to cross during that time." Roxas said, like the grown up he is._

"_But is fate is also what brought Sora to you." Kairi cooed. "Can you tell me again how you and Sora met? I just love hearing your stories. It's so…" Kair paused as she tried to find the right words to say. "ADORABLE!" Roxas blushed._

"_Oh…" Roxas said, unable to say anything other than that._

_Sora wrapped a comforting arm around Roxas and pulled him closer to his warmth. He smiled at Roxas, his eyes glistening with Joy, which in return made the blonde smile as well._

"_So do you guys wanna…" Kairi trailed off when a huge monster truck, playing a heavy metal song, arrived._

"_What are they doing here?" Riku asked pointing at the truck._

"_Sup guys!" Seifer said. He and his buddies, Fuu and Rai, hopped out of the truck and assembled in front of Sora and his friends. _

_Sora pulled Roxas to his arm and placed a protective arm in front of him._

"_What's going on, Sor? Who are they?" Roxas asked in Sora's ear._

"_You'll see." Sora said with a lot of anger in his voice._

"_What do you want?" Riku asked, now completely annoyed. _

"_Hey… hey… take it easy there man." Seifer raised his hands in midair. "We just wanted to chill. Right guys?"_

"_Right!" Fuu and Rai said simultaneously._

"_Well go chill somewhere else." Riku commanded._

"_O c'mon Ri." Seifer walked to Riku. "We're all buddies here." He wrapped an arm around Riku. Riku took Seifer's arm and twist it. "We're… not… buddies, Seifer. And don't call me Ri, it's disgusting." Riku pushed Seifer but unfortunately Seifer regained his balanced, leaving him no harm._

"_C'mon man, we're just trying to befriend you guys." Seifer tried again. "Right guys?" He looked back at his friends._

"_Right!" Fuu and Rai said silultaneously._

"_Okay, not to be rude or anything but those two are like his freaking robots" Roxas muttered to Sora._

_Sora laughed. Seifer heard this which brought his attention to the brunette. _

"_Well, well, well. If it isn't SORA!" He said with a lot of venom. Sora oushed Roxas further back and held onto his hand, tight. "Sora what's going on?" Roxas asked worriedly._

"_Just stay behind me." Sora said to Roxas. He looked at Roxas and gave him an assuring smile._

_Sora looked back and sent daggers towards Seifer. "What do you want?" Sora hissed._

"_Like I said…" Seifer moved closer to Sora. Sora and Roxas backed away. "…I wanted to be friends with you, Sora." Seifer finished._

"_Why?" Sora glared, not letting his guard._

"'_Cause…" Seifer shrugged._

"_Because what?" Sora shouted, now really irritated._

_Seifer grabbed Sora's shirt and held him in midair. "Because I want to. Got a problem with that?" Seifer stared into Sora's eyes. Sora stared back and the glaring contest began._

"_Sora…" Roxas muttered under his breath._

"_Whoahoho…" Seifer looked at Roxas. He dropped Sora to the grass and brought his full attention to Roxas. "Is this the famous Roxas?"_

"_F-famous how?" Roxas stuttered as he stared at Seifer's eyes._

"_You leave him, Seifer." Sora stood up and grabbed Seifer's shoulder but Seifer shoved Sora's hand and pushed him to the ground. _

"_I see. Not much of a speaker, aye." Seifer said. "Fuu! Rai!"_

"_Riku…" Kairi grabbed Riku's sleeve. "Do something."_

"_I-I will. Just hang on a bit, okay."_

"_Seifer." Fuu said as she and Rai made their way behind Seifer. "We gotta a non-speaker here, you know what that means don't you?" Seifer gave Rai a side glance._

_Rai grinned._

_Seifer pinned Roxas's to the nearest and brought his face dangerously close to Roxas. _

"_Beat Seifer. He's mine." Immediately, after Sora said that, he regretted it._

"_Ooooohhhh, he's yours." Seifer smiled deviously. "That makes it even better." Seifer brought his face closer and smiled at the reaction he got. Roxas closed his eyes and pursed his lips together._

"_Arrgghhhh! Seifer!" Sora grabbed Seifer's shirt and made the boy face him. He held to the blonde's chin and hit him square on the face. Seifer lost his balance but Fuu and Rai caught him._

"_Are you okay?" Fuu asked. _

"_Do I look okay?" He disregarded Fuu and Rai's help and stood on his own. He wiped the blood dripping from the corner of his lip and charged Sora who was aiding Roxas._

"_You'll pay for that you little…" Seifer grabbed Sora by the shirt and threw him to the nearest tree. _

"_SORA!" Roxas and Kairi cried. _

_Riku cracked his finger and prepared himself for battle but Kairi stopped. "Riku…"_

"_I have to help him, Kai." Riku said. "You said I have to stop this, right? Well that's what I'm gonna do."_

"_I don't want to be hurt again, Ri." Kairi said._

"_It'll be alright." Riku rushed to Sora's side and made the boy face. "Sora… Sora…" The boy cringed in pain but manage to stand up. "I-I'm okay, Riku." Sora said as he leaned against the tree for support._

"_You'll pay for this." Riku said. Seifer turned around and was met by an angry fist. "Why you little…" Seifer trailed off, seeing there's no point in arguing with Riku._

"_Fine…" Seifer straightened himself. " I'll let you off this time. But mark my words, I will get you all." Seifer threatened. Seifer turned on his heel and began to walk away. Fuu and Rai followed suit._

"_Seifer…" Fuu began._

"_Shut up! You too were no help." Seifer scolded._

"_No cool, yo!" Reno commented._

"_Oh by the way…" Seifer said as he passed Sora. "You might want to keep an close eye on the twerp. You don't the baby to cry just because he lost his mommy." Seifer and his gang laughed._

"_Why you little…" Sora about to beat Seifer again but he was being held back by Roxas. "Aww… isn't that cute, the baby is holding onto his mother for support. How adorable." Seifer mocked._

"_Seifer!" Sora rage was increasing._

"_Get out of here would ya!" Riku growled. Seifer and gang shared a good laughed before they deciced to leave for good._

"_I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas cried as he ran towards Sora's car._

"_Roxas, wait!" Sora called out. "Talk to you later, guys." He waved to Kairi and Riku and head to his car._

"_Roxas what's wrong?" Sora shut his door and faced Roxas. "Roxas…" Sora cupped Roxas cheek and made the boy face him. "Rox…" He said calmly. "What's wrong?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sor." Roxas cried._

"_For what?" Sora wiped Roxas's tears with his thumb._

"_I get do it, Sor. I don't belong in your world." Roxas sobbed._

"_What are you talking about?" Sora looked at Roxas like he was talking non-sense._

"_Don't you get it?" Roxas said in frustration. "I don't belong in your world, Sora. I don't belong with you."_

_Sora placed his hand over Roxas's mouth and said, "Don't say that, Rox. Why would you think you don't belong me? Don't you want me anymore?"_

_Roxas removed Roxas's hand, "Of course I do! More than anything!" Roxas cried, more tears rolled down his cheeks. "But Seifer said, I'm like your baby and your like my…" Roxas sighed. "It doesn't matter. The point is, Seifer sees our relationship as something more of as a family, not as lovers."_

"_So?" Roxas was completely shocked by Sora's voice. "It doesn't matter whether or not people like us. It doesn't matter whether people thinks our relationship is right or not. What matters is that we love each other and we're happy together." Sora panted. "Don't you want that? Don't you want us?"_

"_Of course I do, Sor." Roxas smiled weakly. "I just…" He sighed. "I'm so insecure Sora. That's the problem. I don't believe in myself much that's why I also ended up being defeated."_

"_Well you don't have to woory about it anymore Roxas, I'll protect you from those guys who bully you." Sora smiled. "And promise that you won't be insecure anymore, okay? You're the most handsome I've seen on earth. Next to me of course."_

"_Shut up." Roxas playfully hit Sora's cheek._

"_No more crying, okay?" Sora said. Roxas nodded. _

"_Here let me clean you up." Roxas opened the glove compartment and fished for the first aid kit._

"_Thanks." Sora smiled and squeezed Roxas's hand._

_**End of Flashbook…**_

"That jerk!" Xion cracked her fingers.

"Whoa,whoa. Easy their lil' fella." Roxas ruffled Xion's hair. "Seifer's history."

"Fine. But if he tries to mess up with you and Sora again, I'm gonna beat him." Xion declared.

"Oooookay." Roxas said, trying to hold back a laugh.

Xion looked at her watch and read, 3:45. 'Sora should be here by now.'

"Hey I have an idea!" Xion said.

"What?" Roxas asked.

"You'll find out later. Just promise me you'll go with it, okay?" Xion asked.

"Okay? But what is it?" Roxas asked, not quite sure whether to trust Xion or not.

"Just promise!" Xion fumed.

Roxas shrugged his shoulders but eventually nodded.

"Sweet!" Xion grabbed Roxas's hand and drageed him outside.

A/N: Sweet! Hahaha didn't think this chapter would ne this long. Hahaha. Please leave a review guys. Really helps. :))


	5. Chapter 5

_**Testing Sora**_

(A test of true love and faithfulness)

_**Chapter Five**_

Sora stepped out of his car and closed his door. He shoved his keys inside his pocket and made his way towards the school's front gate.

Sora smiled when he spotted Axel and Larxene. Said girl was adoring a heart shaped candy on her hand while Axel was leaning against the gate with one arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Sora!" Larxene smiled.

"'Sup dude." Axel and Sora shared a secret handshake. "Oh! Happy one-month, dude." Axel winked.

"Yeah, happy birthday, Sora." Larxene laughed.

"Haha…" Sora smiled. "Speaking of which, have you seen him?"

"I heard Mr. Douche…" Axel said.

"Mr. who?" Sora asked.

"Axel!" Larxene slapped the back of Axel's head. "Be cool!"

Axel grunted.

"Mr. Zexion asked Roxas to stay after he dismissed us." Larxene explained.

"Did he say what for?" Sora asked, worry shown his voice.

"No." Larxene looked at him apologetically.

"Hey." Axel said which made the two look at him. "Why don't we wait for Roxas in front of the main lobby? It's getting kinda hot in here, you know?" Axel wiped his handkerchief on his face to prove his point. "See it's sweaty."

Sora and Larxene laughed.

Once there were settled in front of the lobby, Larxene noticed something under Sora's arm. "Are those for Roxas?" The blonde asked.

"Ohh, these." Sora showed the boxes under his arm. Larxene nodded. "Yep. They're for Roxas. It's a surprise."

"Man! So cliché." Axel commented.

"Don't be such a wuzz." Larxene playfully punched Axel's shoulder. "You're the one who wanted to get out of class early so that you could buy me this." She showed Axel the heart-shaped candy in her hand.

Axel blushed. "Oh look! There's Roxas and Xion!" He said, changing the topic.

"Where?" Larxene asked.

"There!"Sora pointed as Roxas and Xion made their way to the stairs. Axel sighed. _Nice timing Roxas!_

"Roxas!" Sora waved at the said boy.

Roxas looked around the lobby and smiled when he spotted his brunette. "Sora!" Roxas raced down the stairs, but Xion grabbed his arm, stopping him midway.

"Xion?" Roxas looked the petite raven-haired girl.

Sora brows furrowed as he watched the situation on the stairs. "I'll be back guys." He said to Axel and Larxene.

Sora ran towards the stairs but stopped in his tracks when he saw Xion clinging on Roxas's arms. "Roxas?" Sora muttered with doubt.

"Xion, what are you doing?" Roxas asked as he tried to remove Xion's arm. "Get off me, dude!" He slightly pushed Xion away.

"But Roxas…" Xion cling back to Roxas's arms. "…remember your promise?"

"Promise?" Roxas looked at Xion like she was crazy. "What promise?"

"You know…" Xion played with Roxas hair behind his ear. "The one where we'll finally tell the gang about us!"

"WHAT?" Roxas shouted making everyone in lobby look at him.

Axel and Larxene rushed to scene and looked at Roxas, then to Xion, then at Sora.

"What's going on?" Axel asked.

"I…" Sora seems to be lost for words.

"Roxas!" Axel looked at the said blonde. "What happened? Why is Sora like this? And why is Xion like that?"

"Arrrrgggghhh!" Roxas removed Xion's arms from his and ran downstairs. He took a deep breath, as he recompose himself, and face Axel. "You can ask the little girl over there, Ax."

"Xion?" Axel looked at Xion in disbelief. "Xion what did you do?"

"Nothing." Xion walked towards the gang. "I just told Roxas that I wanted to tell you guys the truth."

"Truth about what?" Larxene asked, crossing her arms in front of her.

"That he and I are dating." Xion stated.

"What?" Axel and Larxene exclaimed, making all of the people in the lobby look at them again.

"You… you… and… huh?" Axel looked at Roxas.

"I know it's stupid, right." Roxas sighed. "She's completely gone mental."

"I am not crazy, Roxas." Xion fumed. She grabbed Roxas's by the collar and said, "Last month, the 14th, you and I went under the cherry blossom tree at the park and we kissed. You said you love me, and that you wanna be me. That's why I gave you a chance"

"No, no, no." Roxas made a hand gesture. "That's not what happened guys." Roxas looked at his friend. He gaze moved to his brunette and suddenly he felt the world on his shoulders.

"Sor…" He placed his hand on Sora's cheek but Sora looked the other way. "Sora." He sighed. "Sora… please don't listen to Xion. I love you. You know that." He held onto Sora's shoulders and gave it a light squeeze.

"But it seems to me that Xion is telling the truth." Sora's voice trembled. Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and wiped Sora's tears.

"I am telling the truth!" Xion protested.

"Okay, then how come you've never told me this before?" Larxene asked.

"Because Roxas wanted to keep it a secret." Xion said.

"Is that true?" Larxene looked at Roxas.

"Of course it is!" Xion said before Roxas could say anything. "I mean think about guys, the day before Roxas's confessed to me, was the day he got Sora. If you guys found out about me and Roxas, then Roxas would be devastated."

"How so? Don't you think Sora's the one who should be more devastated?" Axel argued. "After all, he's the one who got cheated at? And you…" He turned to Roxas. "I thought you would've known better. I thought that you of all the people, wouldn't be like this."

"Gahhh!" Roxas screamed in frustration. "Axel! For once, please… please. Don't rely on rumors." Roxas said. "Alright, it's true." Sora looked at Roxas at this. Roxas looked back and gulped. _Wrong thing to say. _"I mean… it's true that Xion and I went to the Cherry Blossom Tree. But we didn't do anything." HE looked at Sora pleadingly. Asking him with his eyes to believe. "I swear. I just accompanied her their, because Xion was lonely that day."

"Why's that?" Larxene asked.

"Because Mr. Zexion failed her in the Trigonometry exam." Roxas stated.

"No, no. You're lying, Roxas." Xion said. "Why can't you just say that 'Sora, it's true. IT's all true. I'm sorry, but Xion and I love each other…"

"Are you mad?" Roxas grabbed Xion's wrist.

"Roxas, you're hurting me." Xion looked at Roxas pleadingly.

"I'll let go of you if…" Roxas trailed off when Sora placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at the brunette. "Sora?"

Sora shook his head. He cupped Roxas's cheek and smiled weakly. Roxas let Xion's hand go and placed his hand above Sora's. Sora, however, slightly shove Roxas hand away.

"Sora?" Roxas gave him a puzzled.

"Please don't hurt Xion, Roxas." Sora said calmly. "It's okay."

"No, it's not okay, Sor!" Roxas suddenly burst. "I mean…" Roxas sighed. Sora took Roxas's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please don't make things more complicated. I'll just…" Sora's voice cracked. He sighed heavily. "…go now."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"Happy One-Month, Rox." Sora smiled weakly and turned on his heel. "Almost forgot, these are fo you." Sora presented the boxes in his arm in front of Roxas.

"But I…" Roxas hesitated.

Sora shook his head. "Just take it." With that, Sora gave his last goodbye to Roxas and his friends, and left without another word.

"You see what you did!" Roxas said to Xion once Sora was out of earshot.

"What?" Xion said, acting innocent.

"Oh don't you pull that face on me." Roxas cracked his fingers and was about to attack the girl, but Axel held him. "Roxas! Temper! She's still a girl!"

"I don't care!" Roxas freed himself from Axel's arms and knelt on the ground. He cried. "Because of her… Sora's gone." He sobbed. "Because of her… the love of my life is gone." Roxas looked at his friend with blood-shot eyes. "And because of her…"

"We found out how much you mean to Sora, and how much that dude loves you!" Xion interjected.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked in between sobs.

"Duh!" Xion said as if the answer was obvious. "C'mon Roxas. Only a boy who's deeply in love with a girl, well in this case you, would be able to let you go that easily."

Roxas just looked at her.

"Think about it…" Xion knelt in front of Roxas. Roxas backed away. This hurt Xion but the boy has the right to be mad, well at least for now. "Roxas, I'm sorry but I just did this to prove you something."

"And what is that?" Roxas asked, almost above whisper.

"He's love for you." Xion said.

"I already knew that." Roxas stated.

"That's true." Xion shrugged her shoulders. "But it's been a month since you and that dude had been dating, I just wanna find out how far Sora will go for you."

"It was just a test, Roxas." Xion placed an assuring hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"A test for what?" Roxas asked.

"Weren't you listening?" Xion asked, irritated.

"I was." Roxas smiled. "I just wanna get back at you.

"Why you…" Xion raised her fist but stopped herself from going any further. She playfully punched Roxas's arm. She stood in front of the blonde and held out a hand for him. "You should thank me for this."

Roxas took Xion's hand and stood up. "Why should I? You're the one who broke us up."

"I know." Xion said. "But trust me, after you and Sora finally made up, you're relationship with Sora would be better than ever."

Roxas gave Xion a puzzled look. "And exactly how do know that?"

Xion shrugged her shoulders. "So did he pass?" Roxas asked.

"What?" Xion asked.

"Did he pass?" Roxas repeated. "You said this was a test, right?"

"Ohhh, right." Xion laughed. "Sora passed. And so did you."

"Me? Why me?" Roxas laughed.

"Because a boy who can cry over someone, and is not afraid to show it, means he truly cares and loves that person." Xion explained.

Roxas smiled. "Thanks Xion." Roxas patted Xion's arm. "Oh by the way, once Sora and I are, if he'll still have me…"

"I'm sure he will." Xion cut in. Roxas glared at her but chose not argue with her anymore. "…you owe him a big time explanation."

"Yeah, yeah." Xion shoed Roxas away. Roxas smiled. He turned on his heel and left.

"So…" Axel began.

"So what?" Xion looked at her red-headed friend.

"So this was all a scheme to test Sora's love for Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Umm-hmm." Xion smiled.

"Pffft! And they say I'm the crazy one." Axel whispered to Larxene but was loud enough for Xion to hear.

"I heard that." Xion said.

"Oh you did?" Axel said, playing innocently. Xion rolled her eyes. "But seriously, was it all for the test, or do you really like Roxas?" Axel winked.

"Shut up!" Xion punched Axel's shoulder. "I don't like Roxas that way, Axel. As a matter of a fact, I'm already in love with someone."

"Woohoho!" Axel cheered. "My man's growing up. Nice one, Xi!" He gave Xion a high five.

"Thanks." Xion blushed. "..and enough with the 'man' or 'dude'. I am still, and forever will be, a girl."

"Whatever." Axel laughed.

"So, who's the dude then?" Larxene asked.

"Riku." Xion blushed harder.

"Ohhh BURN!" Axel laughed.

"Shut up!" Larxene thumped the back of Axel's head. "I'm happy for you." She said to Xion.

"Thanks!" Xion smiled.

_**=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=…=**_

Sitting on the bench—wait, let me rephrase that. Sitting on the grass BESIDE the bench on the Twilight Park, Sora cried his heart out in silence. He was curled in a ball, with his arms wrapped around his knees, and his head resting on his head.

"It's not his fault he fell in love with another person." Sora sobbed. "I mean love…" He breathed in. "Strikes anytime, right?" He reasoned out with himself.

Sora lifted his head and wiped his tears. "It's okay. Like my mother always say: There's lots of fish in the water." Sora smiled a bit at this. "But his the best fish there is, mom!" Sora cried again. He buried his face on his knees again, and hugged his legs tighter.

"There you are!" Sora heard voice. A part of him wanted to lift his head and show a smile to the person that owns the voice, but another part of him tells him to just stay low and cry every heart ache he's feeling right now.

Sora chose the latter.

"Sora…" Sora felt a pressure beside. "Sora, what are you doing here? Why did you ran away like that?"

Sora lifted his head and looked at the person beside him. He gave his best smile and said, "Because Roxas…" His voice cracked. "I don't belong there anymore."

"Wha-whatcha' mean by that?" Roxas brow furrowed. He hesitantly lifted his hand to cup Sora's cheek but Sora turned the other way. "You already have girlfriend, Rox." Sora said, trying his best not to cry.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Sor." Roxas said. "I have you." Sora looked at Roxas to see if he was telling the truth, then immediately was looked away.

_If he's telling the truth then… _"What about, Xion?" Sora voiced out his thoughts. Sora looked at Roxas.

"What about her?" Roxas asked.

"She said—"

"There's nothing going on between me and Xion, Sor!" Roxas suddenly shouted. "Why won't you believe me?"

Sora just looked at _his _blonde, too stunned to talk back. "I…" Sora sighed. "I'm sorry." He buried his face in his knees and cried silently.

Roxas sighed. He moved closer to Sora, not caring what the odds might be, and wrapped his arms around Sora. The action however made the said boy shock, but the warm feeling Roxas's body is providing him, makes him wanna cry even more.

"Sor…" Roxas began.

"Please Rox," Sora turned his head to side so that Roxas could hear him. "Don't say you're sorry to me because I won't accept it."

"Huh?" Roxas felt a pang on his heart. "Why?"

"Because…" Sora lifted his head and looked directly at Roxas's night blue orbs. "It's not your fault you fell in love. I mean, love can strike anyone, anytime, right? I guess Cupid released the arrow at the wrong time, huh?" Sora laughed half-heartedly.

"Sor…" Roxas begged.

"I'm not upset, Rox." Sora cupped Roxas's cheek. "Well, not really." He moistened his lips. "I'm just glad that you're happy and—"

"No, no. I'm not happy, Sor." Roxas looked sadly at Sora's eyes, telling with those eyes how he really feel. "Not without you."

"But you and Xion…" Sora was once again interrupted.

"But she and I—"

"Would you let me finish, first?" Sora shouted. Roxas gulped then nodded. _Note to self, never make Sora this mad again._ "Listen, about you and Xion, there's not wrong with that. In fact, I'm kinda happy for you."

"Kinda?" Roxas asked.

"I'd be lying if I say I'm extremely happy right?" Roxas didn't say anything. "Anyway, I'm just sad because you and Xion happened the day after we got together. It really pains me to find out that our relationship was just a joke." Sora lowered his head again.

"So this is it what it's all to you? A joke?" Roxas burst. He removed his arms from Sora and faced him properly. "You mean all this time, you've been pretending that you're in love with me?" Roxas stood up.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Sora followed Roxas's example. He grabbed Roxas's wrist and made the boy face him. "I'm not joking around here, Rox. When I said I—well the thing I said, I meant that."

"Beside, I'm not the one who first confessed their undying love for the other, right?" Sora added.

"Arrggh…" Roxas pulled his hair. Sora grabbed Roxas's hand, the one on his head and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." Roxas just look at Sora. "But please, tell me, tell me why you asked me out in the first place, if you were already courting Xion." Although it pains Sora to say those words, he still managed to say it without any glitch.

Roxas sighed. "Because I love you."

"But…" Before Sora could say anymore of his protest, Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and buried his face in his neck. "I love you, Sor. And right now, seeing you this way makes me realize how much you truly care of me. It makes me wanna fall for you even more." Roxas smiled even though Sora can't see it.

"Whatcha' mean?" Sora asked, still immobile from Roxas's embrace.

Roxas pulled back a bit and brushed some of Sora's bangs away. "Xion and I are not together. Nor will we ever be." Roxas cupped Sora's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "The thing that you saw earlier was one of Xion's schemes."

"Schemes?" Sora asked dumbfounded.

"You know the things Xion do whenever she wanted to have." Roxas said.

"But… but why would she do something like that?" Anger started to boil up on Sora. Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora again, and the tension on Sora's body was released.

"She said she wanted to test how far your love would go for me." Roxas explained.

"What that's so lame?" Sora commented.

Roxas looked at Sora and raised a brow. "Is it?"

Sora blushed. "Well yeah. I mean c'mon, I almost lost you, Rox."

"You'll never lose me, Sor." Roxas smiled. "I promise."

Sora smiled. And it was a full smile. He wrapped his arms around Roxas neck and rested his head on top of Roxas's .

"I'm sorry, Sor." Roxas said.

"For what?" Sora brushed Roxas's hair.

"For getting mad at you earlier." Roxas lifted his head. "I should've told you about Xion's test instead of waiting for you to go into more conclusions."

"Yeah you should have." Sora pouted. "You almost gave a heart attack, you know?"

Roxas laughed. Sora pouted again. "So did I pass?"

"Xion's test?" Roxas asked. "Definitely."

"Cool!" Sora chirped. "So does that mean I more loved now?" Roxas gave him a look. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Sora raised his hands in midair. Roxas grabbed Sora's hand and kissed each one of them. "No." Roxas smiled.

"Boo you!" Sora smiled and place a kiss and Roxas lips.

"Hey can we go back to school now? I dropped my bag in the main lobby when I chased after you." Roxas stated.

"You just ruined the moment, you know?" Sora raised a brow.

"I'm sorry." Roxas said in a cute tone.

"Hey, have you opened you're presents yet? Or did you left it at school as well?" Sora crossed his arms.

"Nope. It's right over there." Roxas pointed at the bench. He grabbed the boxes and showed them to Sora. "Hang on, what were you doing on the grass awhile ago, when the bench was right next to you?"

Sora blushed. "I didn't have to sit down okay. My tears suddenly burst out that's why I decided to the grass instead."

Roxas laughed.

"Not funny, Rox." Sora playfully thumped Roxas's head.

"Is that the proper way to treat your boyfriend?" Roxas asked.

"No." Sora giggled. "This is." He leaned closer and kissed Roxas's cheek.

"So cliché, Sor." Roxas commented. "You know, sometimes I'm wondering if whether I'm the dominant one in this relationship or you."

"Either way, I'm glad I still have you." Sora said. "C'mon open up your presents."

"Okaaayy." Roxas took the smallest box in the pile and open it. Inside the box was a silver bracelet with the words Sora and Roxas engrave inside.

"Thanks Sor." Roxas smiled. He removed his white and black checkered bracelet and placed the silver bracelet on his wrist. "Suits me well, huh?"

"Yup." Sora smiled. "But why did you remove your old bracelet, Rox?"

"Because I wanted to have only ONE." Roxas smiled.

"Man, Rox, your more cliché than I am." Sora laughed.

"Really?" Roxas grabbed Sora's arms and ruffled his hair. "Roxas stop! You're ruining my hair." Sora whined. Roxas just laughed. He let Sora go and grabbed a dog-tag necklace from his pocket.

He placed the necklace on Sora's neck and said, "I love you, Sor. And this…" He showed him the tag attached to the necklace. "…is my proof of that."

Sora read the letters engrave on the tag. _My One and Only, Sky. –Roxas_

"Thanks Rox." Sora said with teary eyes.

"Oh don't cry again." Roxas hugged Sora.

"Am not!" Sora pouted, With that, Roxas leaned in and the two shared a wonderful kiss.

_**THE END ^_^v**_


End file.
